


Morning

by Raerola (zaelish)



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a tiny thingy, i guess?, uni-age Usui, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaelish/pseuds/Raerola
Summary: Usui props himself up on his elbow and leans over to press a kiss to Nakazawa’s shoulder. “Morning to you too.”





	Morning

The alarm clock’s melodic sound resonates throughout the room, jerking Nakazawa awake. He groans in mild frustration, refusing to even think about opening his eyes and starting the day. His nearby companion seems to think otherwise, however, as the rustle of the sheets signifies his waking. Nakazawa feels the mattress dip next to him as the other supposedly reaches over to the nightstand and turns off the alarm, after which the mattress dips once again and the movements still.

 

Nakazawa would very much like to doze off back to sleep, if not for the suspicious lack of usual morning fussing noise next to him. He blinks his eyes open, finding the gentle sunlight that seeps through the blinds pleasant enough to lighten his morning mood. He yawns and looks over to the other side of the bed where Usui is contentedly snoozing, clearly without any plans of getting up anytime soon. 

“Don’t you have classes today?” Nakazawa asks, to which the other sleepily hums in confirmation, though doesn’t move a muscle. 

“So... Aren’t you getting up?”

Usui stretches and takes his time to roll over onto his side like a lazy cat. With languid grace he props himself up on his elbow and leans over to press a kiss to Nakazawa’s shoulder. “Morning to you too.”

 

It‘s Friday and Seiseki has a day off. Nonetheless, like most of the staff, Nakazawa has some work to attend to, but at least he can allow himself to sleep in. However, he’s not sure if Usui has that privilege.

The young man speaks as if reading his thoughts, “I’m thinking I’ll stay home today.” He closes his eyes for a moment as if debating on whether or now to drift off to sleep again, all the while rubbing soothing patterns along the length of Nakazawa’s arm.

Nakazawa thinks that he should at least attempt to play the role of the responsible adult once in a while, even if he’s well aware that it isn’t needed. “You probably shouldn’t skip class.”

Usui smiles and gives a slight shake of his head, “I’m perfectly capable of studying on my own once in a while, you know that.” 

Nakazawa wasn’t going to argue anyway. An additional day of rest from the buzzing university atmosphere wouldn’t hurt, he thinks, so he hums in compliance. Plus, it’s not like he would willingly refuse a surprise chance at wallowing in bed for an extra hour or two with his young man. “Prefer to stay here with me, huh?” he chuckles.

Usui, decided and now definitively awake, is busying himself with leaving a trail of kisses along Nakazawa’s shoulder. “Of course,” he says, matter-of-factly. Looking content and still a little sleepy, he scoots in to peck the other’s cheek. “You want me to make coffee?” he asks, without really meaning it.

Nakazawa hums again in mock contemplation. It seems like going back to sleep isn’t a viable option anymore, as a certain someone next to him is clearly seeking some morning attention. “Later,” he says at last, propping himself up. He reaches out to meet Usui’s lips in a chaste kiss before rolling the both of them over and affectionately nuzzling the boy’s neck, who lets a soft giggle slip out at the contact.

“Your beard—“

“Still ticklish?” Nakazawa teases, “How come you haven’t gotten used to it yet?”

Usui lets out a light laugh, scratches Nakazawa’s chin with a playful glint in his eyes. “I don’t want to get used to it.”

“Is that your way of telling me to shave i—“

_”Just you dare.”_

Nakazawa bellows with laughter at the sudden, steel glare. “So it’s like that, huh? Then maybe I’ll grow it into a luscious bush instead, what do you think?”

Usui rolls his eyes but is unable to keep a small smile from tugging at his lips. “You are horrible.”

Nakazawa scoffs and leans down to place another kiss on the corner of the man’s mouth. Usui wraps his arm around Nakazawa’s neck and tries to deepen the kiss, but can’t contain a chortle when the latter breaks away and purposefully rubs his roughened cheek on Usui’s delicate one.

“ _Tsk,_ will you let me kiss you or not?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Nakazawa lets out a delighted laugh and lets himself be pulled into the kiss once more, for real this time.


End file.
